


Life Choices

by cailinisntdead



Category: Glee, fluff - Fandom, klaine - Fandom, kurt/blaine - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cailinisntdead/pseuds/cailinisntdead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kurt finally gets the chance to perform on Broadway will he leave his family and pursue his dream? Or does his love mean more to him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Choices

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I have ever written ANYTHING, any feedback wether positive or negative would be greatly appreciated

Chapter 1  
The sun burst through the window, reflecting off many detailed broaches which sat on the oak bedside table, showering the room in light. Blaine rustled beneath the sheets and pulled the duvet up over his head, curling into the foetal position as he did so.

  
"Come on baby, get up or you'll be late" said Kurt softly. Blaine only mumbled in response. A heavy sigh escaped Kurt and he fixed his hands on his hips, his head dropping slightly to the left but his hair remaining perfectly in place. He gazed for a moment at the lump on the bed hiding from the daylight and his heart began to flutter. It was the same sensation he had experienced when Blaine first held his hand, and during their 'I Do's' two years before. Every day at one point or another he felt this feeling because for the past 6 years Kurt's life had been perfect.

  
The bedsheets tousled and one of Blaine's feet peeked out from under the duvet, seizing his chance, Kurt tiptoed up to his target with a smirk on his face which said 'I'm going to enjoy this'. With a quick flash he grasped Blaine's ankle and began to rapidly brush his fingers along the sole of his foot. First his toes began to twitch, then it moved into his leg. the vigour of the tickling increased to the point that Blaine was almost thrashing on the bed like a fish out of water, but he didn't make a sound.

  
Then without warning Kurt was pulled down to the bed by his shoulders, Blaine's arms wrapped tightly around his chest. Taken aback he let out a yell, but it was mixed with laughter because he knew this was exactly how Blaine would show him that he loved him. His back bounced off the mattress where his husband had just been lying, the force caused the air to vibrate and the smell of Blaine's aftershave filled his nose. Blaine pounced onto Kurt's chest pinning him to the bed with both hands above his head, "There I'm up" said Blaine grinning at Kurt. His mahogany brown eyes, sparkling even though he had only woken up, glanced up and down Kurt's chest. The predator has his prey and he was going to devour it.

  
Blaine removed his hands from Kurt's wrists and began to rub his chest, leaning in closely his lips met Kurt's with a soft bounce. Kurt lifted his arms and began to run his hands through Blaine's dark curls, his morning hair was always one of the physical features he had always loved about Blaine. Their kiss became more passionate, Their hands drifted down and soon Kurt's hands rested upon the waistband of Blaine's red boxer-breifs. Blaine slipped his hand beneath Kurt's shirt and manouvered his hand around his stomach to his sides, where he stroked Kurt gently.

  
The atmosphere was shattered by the sound of a baby crying, Blaine gently pulled away and let out a breath. Kurt smiled up at him still playing with his hair and whispered," Well, good morning to you too."


End file.
